Can't Get Enough
by Riding with Wings
Summary: After escaping the school, Belle finds the brother she once shared a cage with. She finds him with his flock and has trouble being trusted by them, catpeople are pursuing her and she shares a bond with a certain ginger birdkid. After Max Iggy/OC, AU
1. Prologue

A/N: This story takes place three years after Max (I'm not acknowledging Fang and Angel). The Flock has decided they would live with Ms. Martinez to try to live a somewhat normal lives. But this is the Prologue and it takes place five years before the story really begins. Hope you like it and please review nicley this is my first fanfic. Plus I want to thank my best cuz in the world, Jenna, for co-writing this for me. She's the reason that Belle is our kickass, foul-mothed birdkid.

M for serious language

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns it all. I just own the plot and our Belle,

-_**Prologue**_-

**The Better Way Out**

Experiment 002750

That's my first name but I prefer Belle, yes after the Disney princess. Got a problem with that? Didn't think so. Anyways long story short, I got my name when some white coat's (damn white coat) daughter saw me and told me I reminded her of her favorite princess and told me that should be my name. Did you guess who the favorite princess was?

But back on track, I'm not here to tell you my life story, (don't worry it'll come later) I'm here to tell you what I'm about to do. Wait for it….keep waiting…almost there…suspense is killing ya right. Well I'm going to find my amazing (but not as amazing as me) big brother. Who is my big brother, no other than the awesome (once again not as awesome as me) FANG! Well at least I think that's his name, you don't have names when you grow up in a cage, and you can't trust those damn white coats who told me his.

Again back on track (I've been getting distracted lately), in order to find him I need to get of this shit-hole place also known as the School. It's my only choice if I want to find my big brother and survive. As I kept thinking on I notice that the room around my cage got windy. It started getting windier and windier to the point where I couldn't even focus on my own thoughts. In my frustration I yelled "STOP!" And once I yelled those words it wasn't windy anymore. WHAT THE FUCK! How the hell did that happened. This is so…so…so freaking amazing! I've only heard of stories from white coats that most mutated kids get powers but I'd never thought that I, Belle experiment 002750, would get them! If I can stop the wind from moving what else could I do?

It was later, at night, when the white coats brought me my dinner (that was in dog bowls of course) that I got more curious with my powers. I started thinking of when I stopped the air and wondered to myself if I could move another element (one of the few things I've learned from the white coats). I looked quietly at my water and started to really focus on it. After a second or two the dirty water in one of my dog bowls had risen. I happily smiled to myself and I imagined the water getting closer to my face as I opened my mouth and landed right in there. HELLS YES! Now I don't have to lick the water off the bowl like a damn Eraser!

After I finished my dinner the white coats come and took the empty bowls away from me. After a minute or two an Eraser (who I bit earlier) yells out, "LIGHTS OUT YOU FUCKING BIRDBRAT"

That's when the whole room turned pitch black and out of anger I yell back, "ASSHOLE" I heard the damn Eraser chuckle to himself. Sometimes I wonder whose worse; a damn white coat or a fucking eraser.

Well this is Great *heavy sarcasm*. They turn off the lights. Oh shit. You may be wondering why I'm acting like this well it's because I'm afraid of the dark. Yes me BELLE the most bitchy kickass mutant birdkid around is afraid of the dark. I mean you can't really blame me I'm only ten.

If only I had some god damn…LIGHT? That was it; I would test my super awesome powers again to see if I could do what I think I can do. So as I closed my eyes I focused on a certain spot in front of me. Duh Duh Dun, BRING ON THE FIRE (cheesy, right). And BAM there sat in front of me was my light, a small fire that didn't spread, just stood still in one place. So far I have controlled three out of four elements.

As the rest of the night continues I make the plan that I've been waiting for since Fang was taken away from me. The plan for my escape.

The next morning the Eraser threw a bucket of ice at me and I jolted up awake, screaming "YOU MOTHER FUCKER"

"What, the little bird can't handle ice?" He laughs and as he dose I can't help but smile because he doesn't know what's coming for him (cue: evil laugh in the mind).

After the Eraser is done with his laugh he opens my cage and puts on the steel electric bracelet on me right away and it automatically tightens. Practically, the bracelet is used to stop mutants from escaping the School by shocking them until their paralyzed if they cross its borders. The Eraser grips my hands tightly and leads me to my daily experiments in the underground chamber. The chamber is what I believe is used for birdkids like me (even though I haven't seen anyone else down there) so we don't have to fly up and escape even though we have the bracelet. The Chamber is made completely of earth; up, down, left and right. It's as well fifty feet under the School's surface making it very difficult and exhausting to break through.

When the Eraser and I get off the long elevator ride (which was too boring as hell to describe plus I have a terrifying fear of very small places) I'm met with the usual white coats. They put wires on me to see my pulse. For today's experiment, I'm going to run the whole chamber, that's the size of a football stadium (or at least what the white coats call it; what's football anyway), for the whole damn day (or at least they think-cue: evil laugh again-). When they began my experiment they watch me closely, as does the Erasers, to see if I'd try to escape. But after the first twenty laps they became comfortable and relaxed as I continued my runs.

I wait at least five more laps until I decide to start my plan. The first thing I did was imagine my bracelet heating up to the point where I heard a little crackle and it loosens up. I look over to the white coats to see if they noticed anything. But they sat there not noticing shit like the dumbasses they were. Phase one completed. I continued to act normal until I spotted where phase two would begin. I focus on that spot as I ran thinking of bursting flames all over that corner. And in the next second a fierce fire burst in the corner of the chamber opposite of me. As the fire spreads wildly everyone runs to stop it, no one paying attention to me. Activate phase three: I quickly pull off my now charred bracelet and wires and I imagine the wall forming a circlular tunnel and I run over to the wall and push and just like the tunnel I imagined! HELL YEA I CONTROL ALL THE ELEMENTS!

Just then everyone looked over to me astonished by what they saw in front of them. I give them all a quick wink right before I brang the wall back up. I laughed as I ran. Hahahaha Suckers, try to fucking catch me now if you can. I kept running for what had seemed like hours. When I finally felt that I was too far away from the School I stopped and look up above me. Now I imagined a perfect hole made and the earth that was taken out to make it dropped to the ground next to it. Once I finished imagining a perfect circle on the ceiling of the lifts up until it's completely out. I then heard a crash and felt an earthquake. Right away I knew it was from the mass that dropped to the ground. Hurriedly I spread my eight feet long, black and white wings that I've kept inside me for so long. I inhale, exhale and then soar. Soar to my freedom. Soar to my brother. And soar to my life. HELLS YEAH!

End Note:

If anyone's intrested I'm lookin for a beta. Please Review!


	2. Epic Fails and Attacks from the Cats

**A/N: I know there's no reviews so far but I'm not giving up. Here's the first chapter to_ Can't get enough_.**

**-**_**Chapter 1**_**-**

**Epic Fails and Attacks from the Damn Cats**

It's been five years since I escaped from the School and I still am fucking afraid of the dark. You'd think after the five years of running from Erasers and stealing from homes you would mature from the childish phobia but no, I still have to be afraid of the darkness around me. Plus, not to mention the small spaces. Beside me not accomplishing the fear of the dark, I have also have not found my fucking older brother, Fang.

I've been looking for where'd he be for so long and have practically been searching the whole freakin' U.S. for him. For the first two years of my escape I would check in the mountains since I'd always felt comfortable on those spots. But then after those first two years of not finding him, I felt like I should give up. But when I was in Denver, Colorado I spotted saw the newspaper and on the front page of it was birdkids! FUCKING Birdkids! And can you guess who was on it. Well if you haven't guessed by now then you're a serious moron. But might as well say it any; it was my big brother, Fang! I couldn't help but jump up and down happily and started reading the article (Oh yeah forgot to mention that I taught myself to read and write from the books I've stolen). It had said that a freak of nature kids were spotted flying out of a restaurant in New York. After I finished I had immediately ran to the woods where no one would see me, to spread my wings out and flying to New York.

When I finally made it there I began searching for him right away. But after a week or two of searching for him in the state I realized that he was most likely far away by now. So in the act of desperation I looked up in the computer I had stolen about birdkids. And after a while of searching sites that have their location I stumble across a blog created by fang himself! All I could think was,_ 'WHY THE HELL DOES FANG HAVE A BLOG'_ But after I got past the thought I started to read and follow it. When I first read it, it had so much inspiration to it just like I remembered my brother being when he told me to be strong when we were younger. The blogs made me feel as if I was near him again, giving me the small comfort I had the first year I was in the cage with him. But I could have been actually near him if he'd say or hint where the hell he was! What a fucking prick. After a while of following his blog I was tempted to reply to him and just tell him everything. But I knew he wouldn't believe it. Anyways who would believe a reply like this; _'Hey Fang. I luv the blog + I'm your kickass little sis who used to share a cage with you and I'm actually lookin' for you. So would you kindly give me your address so we could have a tearful reunion or whatever the hell normal people do?'_

So I knew I'd actually say that type of crap when he was in the flesh so I can have a little proof that I'm his sister since after all I look exactly like him. We have the same black hair, olive-tone skin and facial features from what I saw in the pictures. The only real difference between us was that he had dark eyes while I had crystal blue ones.

So for that whole year I would try to see any hints of where he was and when I did I'd look for him in the state or city. But alas I couldn't fucking find that dick. And at the end of the year he wrote his final entry by saying he finally got with his girl, Maximum Ride (I have serious mixed feelings toward this bitch a lot) and he and the flock (the lucky ass group of kids he escaped the school with) would reside with Max's mom and sister, Ella. God Max is a lucky bitch. She freaking has a mom and my big brother. While me, Belle, has no one but myself (And I don't like myself at times).

So when he said he'd stop writing I got really pissed and felt life my life and it's goal was just a big, epic fail. But I wouldn't give up. The amazing Belle 002750 would never give up until someone shot her dead. So I didn't give up and now three years after the final entry I'm still lookin' for that ass of a brother. But right now I needed to get some sleep. So I decided to stay in the dark woods, which was totally the right choice for me *seriously heavy sarcasm*. Even with my fire on to give me light there was still more darkness around me with strange noises coming from them. I would spread the fire a bit but then that would show too much attention and people would believe it was a real wildfire. I knew that the noises are most likely animals, but I just can't help but have this shaken feeling that someone is watching me, waiting for the right time until they could attack. Every night I get that feeling and sleep with my fire or flashlight on.

I sighed quietly to myself and I looked up at the beautiful starry sky that had made me glow inside. As I continued my gazing, I desperately wished that my brother could be here to watch it with me (can you say melodramatic). Where the fuck are you Fang and why aren't you here with me? I started to feel tears roll down my face and before I knew it I was sobbing. _"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER BELLE! YOU ARE BELLE THE AMAZING KICKASS BIRD-."_ I was in the process of yelling at myself in my thoughts when I heard a loud _'Snap'._

I look around protectively until I spotted a tall man hidden in very dark cloths, a hat and something covering most of his face except for the eyes which looked as if they were…glowing. His golden-brown eyes looked at me carefully and there was pure silence since the twig snapped. After a moment or two the mysterious man breaks the silence by asking, "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

My brows deeply frown and I snarl at him, "Yeah I have something to ask, why the fuck are you watching me?"

The asshole smirks and says, "Well you see I'm here for your arrangements."

As he said that my suspicion started rising and I spread my wings a bit. I reply, "What arrangement."

Before he said anything he pulled off his hat and cover of his face and all I felt was shock. There was no skin but there was fur and it was the colors of orange and black stripes. All I could think was that this tiger-like man was absolutely part of the School. But how could that be possibly when the School and Itex was destroyed by Max and her flock years ago. My thoughts were interrupted when he smiled and showed his fangs (hey that reminds me of my bro. Can ya guess how?) and I cautiously took a step back and now I fully spread my wings.

The catman seemed unmoved by the act and answers the previous question by saying, "Well the arrangements of your captivity of course."

In blink of an eye four other cat people appear next to him and each had their own sadistic look to them. My breath hitched and muscles tightened as they cornered me to the tree. I looked up trying to find my clear getaway but before I did a catwoman pushed me hard against the tree, preventing me from escaping. She smiled sinisterly at me and just then I felt like sharp knives were digging into me. I quickly realized that it was her claws that were holding me down and that if I don't get out of her grip soon I'll be captured. I took a deep, shaky breath and in an instant a burst of wind blows the woman off me and I fly as high as I could.

But all of sudden I felt my skin tearing apart on my leg and I scream out in pain. I look down hesitantly to see that the tiger dude hanged on me by having his claws stab deeply into my leg. My anger was fueled now and in all my strength I kicked his head with my other foot. But it did no good once the man caught that leg and stuck the claws from his other hand deep into it. The pain and shock of it all did not help at all. Instead it made me stop moving the wings on my back and sent me falling. When my whole body hit the ground roughly I felt numb. The catman who landed on the ground with grace walked over to me without any fear now. His wicked smile was all I could notice as lowered next to me. He then put his clawed fingers lightly on my stomach.

"You know I didn't want to hurt you." He started tauntingly, "I just wanted to take you in custody without a big mess, but honestly sweetheart you decided it yourself that you wanted to play dirty."

His words sent me chills down my spine but I refused to show any god damn fear to this prick. I then asked, "I-is the school really not destroyed?"

His smile disappeared and he frowned deeply as he said, "No Belle, it's destroyed. But there's something bigger than Itex and the School that wants you and the rest of those freaking birdkids."

"What is it then and why does it want us." I asked innocently.

"You'll find out soon enough Belle, if you'd just just come with me without putting up a fight." Catman explained.

I starred briefly through his eyes as I hesitantly nodded. Catman sincerely smiled at me as he removed his hand from my stomach and started getting up. But as he did so a deep hole was suddenly created beneath his feet and he fell right into it. When I saw that he was on the ground I quickly put the dirt back in, filling the hole. I made my own wicked smile as I grabbed the tree next to me to help me stand. Once I was up I lightly leaned on the tree to support me. Just I saw the ground where I buried Catman start to shake and I knew that he was trying to escape but before he could do so I flew up to the night sky and flied as fast as I could.

I let out a sigh of relief even though I still felt the stinging pain on my legs. But I didn't let that stop me not until I was sure that I was in another state. After thirty minutes of flying and feeling sore from the pain I decide to sleep at the huge tree I see near. I knew I'd be safe since I was now somewhere in the middle of Arizona which wasn't anywhere close to northern California. So as I became comfortable I ripped a good length of my shirt and jacket off and tied it around my wounds. Before I went to sleep a million thoughts ran through my mind like how those fucking creeps found me, who the hell is this thing that's bigger than Itex, what did they want with the flock and I and if they already captured them. But the last real thing that I remember before entering my dreamless sleep was that cats were now the most hated creatures to me.

**End Note:**

**I hope this one was better than the first chapter. And if whoever is reading this feels that this is a really bad story would you just tell me so I can re-write this. Plus I'm still searching anyone who is willing to beta the story for me.**


End file.
